


Can't help falling in love with you

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Series: Animatics [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Suicide, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Today September 22 is jdronica day and this is my way t celebrate it, please give it a chance until the end, pretty please.





	1. Can't help falling in love with you

[Can't help falling in love with you](https://youtu.be/H18ytrsEEY4)

Please like if well... you liked, and have a beautiful Jdronica day!


	2. Aaaaaah

Damn it, so, I put the wrong link and now I am doing this so people click on it again, if you already clicked the link before please do again, it was the wrong link, I am so sorry.

[Can't help falling in love with you again](https://youtu.be/H18ytrsEEY4) The true one

* * *

The memories of the bomb going off made tears escape from Veronica's eyes as the memory of her lost lover came back to her. At seventeen she didn't know what to do with her life, it had become a rotten mess, blood in her hands and tears in her eyes. She just wanted the horrible memories to go away, or to get them out of her system.

All the days she wrote in her diary about the event, about how the memories flooded back to her, about how she remembers it so vividly. She also read her previous pages, read all her thoughts on the events, on how they happened, on how it felt, on how she felt. For the entire year, she wrote in every single page of her diary every single day, releasing all the shit she felt and all the mess she was. She wrote about the deaths of the three most popular kids, she wrote about the deaths of her lover, she wrote about how the school changed for the better thanks to her hard work, she wrote and wrote and wrote.

When she became eighteen, she already knew what she wanted to do. She took her pale blue diary in her hands and carried it with her towards her new life in college. She studied to be a writer, she became knowledgeable of the tricks of writing and fixing and publishing and marketing, and by when she was out, she already had a good story to sell to the world, a story that no one might think, was actually a documentary of a real event.

She fixed some pages, fixed the grammar and some notes, she changed names and settings, but the story was the same. A teenage girl who found her self lost in the eyes of a beautiful dark horse that enchanted her with his beauty, and that the boy loved the girl so much, he ended up finishing the life of three people who hurt her in her life, to finally go off rails and try to destroy everyone that ever hurt her, to be stopped by the regretful girl and die in front of her eyes, leaving just pain behind.

The book became a success on the market and on rating, they all claimed that the book's point of view on first person had been great, that it felt true and compelling and _**real**_. Audiences found the similarities between the event of the book and the events on Westerberg high school, which they found out was the school the author had gone to. Veronica had to explain that she took inspiration from those traumatic events on her senior year to write the story, she imagined how the event would have played on the backstage of the story, though it was never the truth. She was a good liar.

With the time, it gave her huge profits and became an icon on the industry, she could get whatever on the planet, a nice house, a pretty car, an expensive pet, beautiful makeup, but she couldn't get what she wanted, she couldn't bring people back to life. She stayed many days, many weeks, many months on the bed, crying under the sheets of her bed, remembering her weight and role on the disaster that led her to not only loose her clean hands, but the lover she once had. She realized he had been the love of her life, even if that sounded cheesy, she never felt the warm that he gave her ever again, she never felt passion on the bed as huge as they once had, she never felt **_that _**again.

Finally, 1993 came around, and Veronica stood on the end of her bed, the book that had brought her to the spotlight on the world of writing, and a **_gun_**. This gun used to belong to him, she had shot him with that same gun, she had attempted to murder him with that same gun, and that had happened, he had **_died_**, from their own mistakes crumbling down into pieces, from all the stuff in his life finally giving him a final punch, and now it was her time.

Veronica raised her had with the fire weapon on it towards her head, the cannon just slightly touching her head. She closed her eyes, and felt like all her life was shown to her like a movie, a very convincing horror movie. She felt the hot tears of blame go down her cheeks as she heard the loud noise that the trigger had produced, finally opening the door outside of the rotten mess of her life.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes were opened as she regained consciousness on a very dark place, there was nothing but her and the millions of stars flooding what seemed to be the sky of the strange place. Finally, it hit her. She was dead, she was gone from the living world, everything she had done was over and she didn't felt the weight of her mistakes on her back stabbing her left and right. Instead, she felt a presence a sweet beautiful presence, a lovely presence that had left her so long ago and she had missed so damn much.

She stood up and started running, she didn't knew where she was heading, but she knew it was the right place to go and the right path to happiness. She followed her heart to where she was being called, and made her way through the hundreds of stars that called their sins and lifes on the past life, now living on the darkness, but not completely sad, not completely alone.

A red light entered her field of vision, as tears went down her face to finally find the boy that had so long loved her, and that she had so long missed, even with his crimes on hand and thoughts of death. They started at each other in shock, the moment felt unreal, it felt like a dream, like a joke, like a wish that had finally been fulfilled.

They woke up from the shock, realizing it wasn't a dream, and that they finally were together. They rushed into each other's arms, hot tears streaming down their faces, a warm hug being shared between each other as the day that they had awaited had came, their love couldn't be helped, and the sins on their souls were still to be redeem, they could be dead, but their hearts were finally alive.


End file.
